


Makoto Naegi's inexplicable debauchery

by Spid8r_writ8s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spid8r_writ8s/pseuds/Spid8r_writ8s
Summary: Makoto naegi is restless, Byakuya Togami is mean, hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	Makoto Naegi's inexplicable debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 post! I havn't written fanfiction since my voltron phase in like 2017, please bare with me.

Makoto sat idly on his bed as he sighed in malcontent. Witnessing the deaths of his friends had taken a toll on his attitude and Makoto could feel himself slipping further and further into anger and sadness, dare he even say despair.

Not only was the killing game a huge bummer, but the total change in Makoto's lifestyle was jarring. He missed his privacy, cameras at every angle sure were a huge turn off for his mood. He missed the internet, days full of mindless scrolling and internet friends (maybe even porn if he was feeling saucy). Hell, he even missed his little sister who would torment him about new anime, or tickets to Sayaka's latest performance, even so, she was his closest friend. Even thinking about the motive video makes him sick to his stomach, he really hopes that she's safe.

Makoto sighed again, it was becoming a habit of his, yearning for a life that was lost was stupid. Makoto may not be the smartest but even he, despite his encouraging words, knows deep down their situation is hopeless. A never-ending story of despair as they pick each other off one by one. It was eating him alive, making his skin prick with restlessness. 

Grumbling under his breath as he rubs his eyes with his hands to stop from crying Makoto decides it's time to stop mopping around like a bum, depression? We don't know her. 

He's Makoto Naegi god damn it. He's the cheerful one who needs to be brave for the others, so why can't he just be brave for himself? 

Makoto entertains the thought of being happy and brave for himself, his brain laughs at him. Well, whatever he doesn't need to take shit from his brain, he IS happy and brave for himself. 

Makoto stands up with newly found grandeur as he "courageously" stomps towards his bathroom door, jiggling the handle as he enters he averts his eyes from the shower completely and chooses to stare into the mirror.

He looks... alright? No no, he shouldn't lie to himself like that, he looks like absolute shit. The stress has taken a toll on his hygiene, he hardly ever even washes his face, let alone showers. (Makoto shivers at the thought of pink stains on tile floors)

His face is groggy, covered in freckles with acne here and there, no doubt from stress. Makoto's eyelids are droopy, perfectly matched with the bags under his eyes. Man, he should really sleep more. Makoto chuckles at the thought of ever sleeping well again. God, he's gonna have like, what? PTSD? After all this? Well yknow, if he survives.

Makoto entertains the idea of never leaving his room again before splashing water on his face and deciding that he should just "man up" and go, maybe grab some late dinner. Makoto almost laughs but it comes out as more of a cough. Man, Mondo would be proud of his manliness.

Makoto thinks about butter and decides that he is in fact not going to get food. Hmm, Maybe? A walk? Makoto looks up to the monitor, it's late but not quite night time. He smooths his blazer with his hands before exiting his room, locking the door behind him.

Scanning the surrounding hallway Makoto relaxes as he finds he's alone. Honestly, he would probably just die right on the spot if someone found him wandering around, looking like a lost alley cat. 

Makoto hums to himself as he debates whether or not a death like that would cause a class trial, would his peer become the blackened? Does a heart attack count as murder? Makoto shook his head. Sometimes he wishes he could just turn his brain off.

Makoto makes his way past the dorm hallway and stops. Where exactly is he going again? Well fuck he sure dosnt know. 

He continues ahead anyway, aware of his surroundings and jumping at the slightest noise. He must look like a total moron right now. Or maybe he looks like a cool ninja from an anime. Makoto smiles quietly at the thought before realizing that's fucking stupid.

Makoto breathes in through his nose slowly, telling himself to shut the fuck up. He can be a cool ninja if he wants to. 

A quiet footstep in the general direction in front of him sends his brain onto overdrive. The overwhelming feeling of fear washes over him and he readies himself for impact.

Instead, a scoff is heard as Byakuya draws closer to him, not quite scowling but he doesn't look very amused by Makoto's presence. 

Makoto relaxes and takes note that Byakuya looks, well, pouty. Makoto's brain shares the comparison of a toddler. It takes every muscle in his body not to laugh, though he does crack an unwilling smile.

Byakuya, who's stood there during Makoto's entire revaluation looks confused. A grumpy kind of confused. Once again, toddler like. 

Byakuya clicks his tongue in distaste. "What are you smiling for?" 

Makoto's eyes fixate on Byakuya's for a split second, before he realizes Byakuya most likely expects an answer.

Makoto's smile drops as he tries to piece his words together. "Uh well you see I um" 

"Enough of your stuttering, it's quite embarrassing for me to witness you stumble over even a simple sentence" Byakuya pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Wow, straight to the rude ass point huh? Makoto remembers that, much like a toddler, Byakuya is in fact an enormous dickwad. 

Makoto crosses his arms as he shifts his weight onto one leg, smile long forgotten. "I was smiling because you act like a toddler Togami, all angry and pouty for no reason. It's very funny actually".

The corners of Makoto's lips curve upwards as he sees Byakuya visibly stop to process his insult before frowning.

Byakuya mutters a quiet "whatever" as he brushes past Makoto, intent on leaving before he snaps back on Makoto.

His leave however is cut short when Byakuya stops dead in his tracks and turns around. He looks rather irritated at the fact he's still in Makoto's presence.

He briskly walks past Makoto, seeming to be in a hurry. Makoto crooks his head to the side in wonder, before deciding to follow.

Byakuya doesn't slow down or stop for Makoto at all, his long legs give him a rather unfair advantage against Makoto and holy shit can he go any slower Makoto is almost running at this point trying to keep up.

Byakuya sharply turns, the doors leading to the library opening soon after. Makoto sighs, Byakuya must have just forgotten one of his stupid books, Makoto had come for nothing. 

Byakuya turned around to look at Makoto, who had now stopped walking to instead contemplate why he even followed in the first place. 

"Well, are you coming or not Naegi?" Byakuya says harshly. 

Makoto is about to ask exactly why they're walking through the library, or even where they're going, but a loud laugh from the hallway behind the doors gives him all the answers he needs.

Syo, of course. Makoto isn't that stupid he should have figured this out already. The only thing, or well person, Byakuya is willing to run from.

Byakuya continued walking without him, picking up his pace. Makoto follows close after, not wanting to be left behind as bait.

Byakuya opens the door to the familiar room of files, the very same one Makoto had been traumatized in. Man, he really didn't want to see any more murder victims that day like what the fuck Byakuya.

The door closes behind them, and Makoto hears the lock click. Makoto's eyes haven't adjusted yet, making the room too dark to see. He can feel Byakuya's presence near him. It's almost comforting in a way.

Syo can be heard rummaging around the library, keen on finding her "master" with no luck. The door muffles the sound making it seem distant and unimportant.

Byakuya breathes harshly through his nose, clearly irritated. His voice is a harsh whisper in the dark, "if you get me caught I'll kill you".

Makoto almost laughs, sure Byakuya is intimidating but Makoto knows him, or at least he thinks he does, and he knows that Byakuya is too much of a pussy to ever lay a hand on him or anyone else for that matter.

"Yeah yeah" Makoto's voice is quiet, he'll play along with this 'escape' for now, it's actually kinda funny. 

The back of his mind muses that this isn't just a walk and he should just fucking leave, Toko and Byakuya's issues don't involve him. 

The other side of his brain that longs to be closer to Byakuya, even for a brief moment while hiding keeps him where he is.

Curiosity did in fact kill the cat, Makoto may just be in over his head.

Makoto finds a nice little corner for himself and sits down, criss cross of course because he isn't an animal.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya whisper shouts.

"Sitting, duh" Makoto whispers back with his head held up by his palm.

Byakuya is silent for a moment before he moves to sit next to Makoto quietly.

"Did mister perfect decide to join the commoners?" Makoto teases.

"Shut up" Byakuya snaps.

Makoto really wishes he could see the expression on Byakuya's face. He almost bets that it's similar to the toddler like one from earlier.

They sit in silence for a moment, a moment turns into minutes and that's enough to let Makoto's brain run haywire.

Turns out the file room is a lot smaller than Makoto remembers.

Makoto becomes very aware of the fact Byakuya's knee bumps against his. Damn his touch starved caveman brain.

Makoto's eyes have adjusted slightly, but he's still mostly blind. Aside from the light traveling from under the door Makoto has no way to really take a good look at Byakuya, but he tries anyway.

Byakuya, The shsl heir in all his glory is rather quiet. He seems to be concentrating, perhaps even plotting. Makoto amuses the thought of Byakuya's dumbass taking over the world. It appears at some point he removed his glasses. I mean, yeah I guess in the dark he wouldn't even need them. 

Byakuya's hair shines ever so slightly, reflecting the light from under the door. Makoto pretends the urge to intertwine his fingers through it isn't there.

Makoto forces himself to look away because holy fuck he shouldn't even be thinking about stuff like that. 

Makoto tries his hardest to focus on what running his hands through Kyoko's hair would be like, or Aoi's, or Celeste's, or anyone whose a god damn girl, but his mind keeps picturing golden locks and icy blue eyes instead.

Makoto might just be on the brink of a mid-life crisis.

If he is, that would suck absolute ass. Damn, stress might kill him before the killing game does.

Byakuya shifts around for a second, his thigh scarily close to Makoto's.

Makoto forces himself to instead listen to syo whine about her master outside the door. 

Makoto really doesn't enjoy it any more than he does contemplate his sexuality.

Makoto instead closes his eyes and attempts to clear his head completely. Meditation. Yasuhiro swears on his life this shit works.

Byakuya shifts once more, his thigh now a light touch to Makoto's.

Makoto can't help but entertain the idea Byakuya is doing this on purpose. Would that make it worse? No that can't be it, Makoto's heart races too much for it to be worse.

Makoto opens his eyes and turns to look at Byakuya once more. It's only now he's wondering why they're so quiet, it's not like syo could really hear them, as long as they whisper they're fine.

"Byakuya" Makoto starts whispering quietly "why are you so scared of Toko?"

Makoto can sense Byakuya tense up completely. 

"I don't know Makoto, why wouldn't I be scared of her?" Byakuya is clearly irritated by this subject.

"Well yeah she's kinda weird, but-" Makoto starts almost immediately being cut off by an exasperated Byakuya.

"Kinda? Makoto think long and hard about this one." Byakuya seems uninterested in the topic at hand.

Makoto decides to shut the fuck up. 

Byakuya sighs after a moment. "She reminded me of... an unpleasant relative."

Makoto looks up surprised Byakuya even spoke.

"And overall she isn't very pleasant, as I'm sure you know," Byakuya states unphased by his previous anger.

Makoto hums in acknowledgment, this time it's him who shuffles a bit closer to Byakuya. Their thighs are very much pressed together and Makoto can't help but find it comforting, all be it anxiety-inducing. 

Makoto thinks he might as well push the topic. 

"Byakuya, you haven't really told me about your family." Makoto stutters as he continues "Well you have but uh, not very much?"

Byakuya sits quietly. Makoto can feel his eyes on him before he starts slowly.

"Well, I lied to you anyway." Byakuya huffs, rubbing his temples.

"Really?"

"Yeah, though the lie itself is rather small." Byakuya pauses before continuing.

"I have 107 siblings, as opposed to the 14 I told you about before." 

Makoto blinks. And blinks again. Holy shit dude that's a lot of kids. Like what the fuck?? Byakuya's dad really got around huh. As Makoto voices, this Byakuya quietly laughs in agreement.

Makoto thinks about 107 Komarus, he could never survive that.

"The fact that I outwitted all of them however still stands," Byakuya states, confident in himself as ever.

"Wait so, how exactly did you outsmart them?" Makoto tilts his head as he speaks.

Byakuya is silent for a moment.

"That is unimportant. "

He sounds almost, embarrassed..?

Makoto decides to push his luck.

"Oh come on, what is it? It can't be that bad"

Byakuya huffs "I was disguised as a way to infiltrate my family's castle."

A disguise? How is that embarrassing?

"So what, you just put on a fake mustache and snuck in?"

"No, of course not. This is reality Makoto, not some stupid cartoon." Byakuya huffs even louder.

"I was disguised as a detectives assistant. When he was called to solve the murders of my siblings I went along with him. When he left I simply stayed and searched for the answer to my father's quiz"

"How old were you?" Makoto blurts out, not really thinking. Well not that he ever does anyway.

"Fourteen" Byakuya is unwavering in his response.

"Oh," Makoto almost cringes as his voice cracks.

"I'm sorry"

"I don't need your pity naegi."

Makoto is silent for a moment.

"But I really am."

Makoto places a hand on Byakuya's shoulder before having it shrugged off.

"I already told you, I don't need your pity. Take your empathetic bullshit somewhere else."

Well then. Maybe he pressed too far? But Makoto's stupid mouth felt the need to keep going.

"Why can't you just except emotions like a regular person, you're always so harsh and rude. No one bothers to talk to you because you just snap and yell."

Makoto continues "you're no fun to be around, no one except me and Toko even bothers to go near you, and yet your still a complete asshole to me and her."

"I have every right to be an asshole to whoever I want naegi." 

Makoto can't help but feel he fucked up.

"You and your simple mind will never be worth anything more than your stupid ultimate title. Your life and opinion are worthless to me." Byakuya is whisper yelling right in Makoto's face.

"Well" "well fuck you" Makoto adds, dumbly of course.

Byakuya doesn't say anything but instead moves to the door and turns the handle"

There's a pause.

Byakuya furiously jiggles the handle in an attempt to get the fuck out.

"It's locked."

Makoto almost laughs at the irony of it all.

Byakuya grumbles under his breath Barley audible arguments with himself concerning being stuck with Makoto and the best way to break down a door.

In any other situation, Makoto may have found Byakuya mumbling his thoughts out loud cute.

Okay maybe in this situation too. 

Makoto ignores that last part.

Byakuya paces around the small file room, clearly too agitated to sit back down.

In the distance, Makoto can hear the night time announcement play. 

"Shit" he curses as he runs a hand over his face.

Byakuya continues his pacing as Makoto stands up. Makoto makes his way to the door, trying the handle much like Byakuya had. It really is locked.

Makoto sighs, lockpicking is definitely not a skill of his, and he doubts Byakuya is any better. He supposes he could try, with his luck and everything, but he supposes even that's futile.

"This is all your fault you know" Makoto muses.

Byakuya stops his pace completely to glare in Makoto's general direction.

"It is not my fault." Byakuya fumes.

"It totally is!" "If you had just told Toko to go away before deciding to hop in the nearest closet we wouldn't be stuck."

"She doesn't listen to reason Naegi, you know as well as I do!."

Makoto supposes that's true.

"Yeah well, you still could have picked any other fucking closet."

Byakuya steps closer to Makoto, practically fuming. 

A finger pokes at Makoto's chest.

"If anything this is your fault, you and your stupid luck." 

Makoto swallows harshly as Byakuya continues.

"You just had to follow me, and now we're stuck in here with each other."

Makoto stands his ground, all be it difficult considering Byakuya is 10 inches more intimidating than him.

"Byakuya you have no one to blame but yourself. This is your problem, you caused it."

Makoto leans closer to Byakuya's face as he speaks.

His eyes are adjusted enough he can see Byakuya's eyebrows knit in anger.

Makoto finds himself focussing way too hard on Byakuya's face. Makoto's monkey brain decided to realize just how close they were. 

Byakuya seems to have noticed as well, dropping his hand from poking Makoto's chest, to instead rest close to Makoto's thigh.

The feeling of Byakuya's icy eyes on him makes it hard to breathe. Makoto can't help but feel an aura of, expectation. The tension in the room turns from anger to, something more terrifying.

Makoto's eyes trace Byakuya's face. Makoto may not be the first to admit it but, Byakuya is rather attractive. 

Even in the dim lighting, Byakuya is absolutely stunning, standing above him. Like a Greek statue, Makoto catches himself thinking.

The contours of his face are sharp in the dark lighting, and without his glasses, he seems younger like he could really be Makoto's age. 

Byakuya shifts even closer, almost like a magnet being pulled towards Makoto.

They sit there, staring at each other wordlessly for what feels like an eternity.

It's incredibly awkward, but also so fucking hot. Makoto really needs to get his gross hormones in check.

Makoto can't help but drop his eyes down to Byakuya's lips. They look rough, no doubt from Byakuya's habit of chewing on them as he reads.

Makoto's brain can't help but think what it would be like to kiss- and no, nope Makoto shuts that right down as he looks away.

But the pool of tension settling deep with Makoto continues to grow despite his protest. 

It's too late anyway, Byakuya had noticed Makoto's rampant staring, not that he was even trying to hide it. Leaning in slightly Byakuya pins his hand near Makoto's head. 

"What." He asks curtly 

Makoto opens his mouth to speak but he finds his throat dry. Makoto looks up into Byakuya's eyes once more, they really are enchanting, it's almost as if he can't not look at them.

"Your eyes are nice"

Byakuya smirks in amusement, bringing his face even closer to Makoto.

"Nice?"

"Yeah. Nice"

Makoto moves his hand to sit on Byakuya's arm as Byakuya brings his lips to hover above Makoto's.

"You're so stupid" he sighs, brushing his lips against Makoto's before leaning in to press a brief kiss.

It was, well it was nothing special, and yet, Makoto was over the moon. They barely even kissed, if anything it was a peck, but it's satisfied some part of Makoto's brain, enough to keep him wishing for more.

Makoto finds that kissing Byakuya makes it easier to push his worried brain away. No longer does he think about death or despair, the only thought occupying his mind his the soft press of Byakuya's chapped lips, and the gentle hand resting against his hips. In other words hornyhornyhornyhorny.

Byakuya turns out to be one hell of a kisser. He's gentle, treating Makoto as though he's fragile and important, but still daring to press harder. His thumb circles around the skin barely visible from where Makoto's hoodie and shirt ride up. 

Byakuya tilts his head, adjusting his position and allowing them to kiss deeper, Makoto finds himself moaning before quickly pulling away.

Oh my god, that was embarrassing, stupid caveman brain.

Byakuya looks at him, confused.

"Do you not want to-"

Makoto quickly gets rid of his embarrassment in order to have Byakuya's lips on his right at that moment. 

Makoto is urgent in his kissing, wanting to devour Byakuya whole. An itch that had lived in the back of Makoto's mind had finally been scratched, his affections towards this hunk of a man were being met, and by god, he was going to enjoy it. 

Byakuya keeps the rhythm steady, the opposite of Makoto's horny prowess. He goes slowly, taking in the feeling of Makoto's soft lips.

Makoto groans, or moans, he can't really tell which, all he knows is he wants more, now. 

Byakuya, apparently a mind reader pulls back slightly, tugging Makoto's bottom lip with his teeth.

Makoto opens his mouth, gasping out a quiet breath as Byakuya reconnects their mouths, kissing deeper this time. 

Byakuya's tongue is foreign in his mouth, but not unpleasant. Makoto finds that he thoroughly enjoys the taste of Byakuya.

This time it's Byakuya who groans, low and needy. The sound strikes a chord in Makoto and he finds himself in quite the predicament.

So yeah, Makoto is hard as hell, and he is silently panicking in the back of his mind.

Byakuya shifts his body closer to Makoto, a leg in between Makoto's, his hand up Makoto's shirt.

God Makoto really hopes that Byakuya wants this as much as he does. 

Byakuya pulls away from their kiss, lips slightly damp with saliva and pink from kissing. 

Makoto finds he once again thinks Byakuya is cute.

Byakuya cuts that wholesome train of thought off as he leans down to Makoto's neck, planting a light kiss under his jaw.

He continues with more and more, Makoto whines under his breath.

Makoto's hands find his way to his hoodie zipper, quickly unzipping and shoving both his blazer and the hoodie off his shoulders. They then wrap around Byakuya's neck, bringing him closer.

Byakuya's hands search around Makoto's torso, they brush around his ribs, finding their way to his back where Byakuya traces his spine. 

They travel around as Byakuya takes in the beauty and flaws of Makoto, loving every bit of him. 

Byakuya plants a kiss against Makoto's collar bone, barely visible from under Makoto's shirt.

Byakuya's hands travel up to Makoto's chest, where a gentle thumb rubs over Makoto's nipple.

Makoto groans softly, flushing as Byakuya presses their lips together once more. 

Careful fingers rub and tease Makoto's erect nipples, and he finds himself unable to think about anything other than Byakuya.

Makoto's body moves on its own, the tension being too much for Makoto to restrain himself, Makoto practically humps Byakuya's leg.

Byakuya, Still furiously kissing Makoto, moves his hand from Makoto's chest downward, resting on Makoto's hip.

A hesitant hand cups around Makoto's, ahem, issue. Makoto is fully convinced he's died and gone to heaven.

Makoto grinds down into Byakuya's hand, panting out the heir's name under his breath in between kisses. 

Byakuya groans as well, prompting Makoto to hesitantly search. His hand moves from Byakuya's neck going downward and, sure enough, Byakuya has an issue as well.

Makoto finds himself grinding towards Byakuya's hard-on rather than his hand.

What's that saying uh? Two birds with one stone? Yeah, that's what Makoto is shooting for. 

After a particularly deep grind, Makoto finds himself practically tearing Byakuya's pants off, fumbling with the button and zipper.

After the long, and incredibly awkward struggle of getting Byakuya's expensive pants shoved halfway down his thighs Makoto plummets his hand into the unknown. 

Makoto is gentle, after all, he knows from experience, being a dick owner and all. 

He keeps a firm grip as he strokes, slowly before Byakuya stops him. 

Byakuya's hands work swiftly as he unbuttons Makoto's pants, pulling out Makoto's dick.

Makoto moans as Byakuya kisses him, swallowing the sounds. Byakuya's hand moves slowly, holding their dicks together as he strokes. 

Makoto can't help it as his head falls back, loud and unintelligible noises falling from his lips and Byakuya catches his teeth on Makoto's throat.

The overwhelming feeling of pleasure is enough to make Makoto go numb to any intelligent thought, so you know, not too different from usual.

The constant and steady rhythm of Byakuya's slender fingers gripped around them makes Makoto sob out of pure joy. He finds himself in endless bliss.

But all good things must come to an end, emphasis on come.

Makoto stutters a quick warning, only to receive a breathless grunt in response from Byakuya. 

Makoto comes with a moan, louder than he would care to admit. Byakuya arrives soon after, kissing Makoto with full force as he does.

For a moment the just stand there. Makoto's legs are incredibly weak, and he feels that if not for Byakuya practically pinning him to the door he would be in a heap on the floor.

Makoto can't help but worry that, despite what just happened, Byakuya will continue to ignore him. Not that he would mind, nope not at all.

Byakuya sighs as he shifts from their position, taking a moment to look at Makoto before planting a kiss to his forehead. 

Makoto finds himself smiling dumbly, his doubt washing away as Byakuya searches for a tissue or something. 

It just so happens that most file rooms don't have tissues. Makoto cringes as he tucks himself back into his boxers, and wipes his hands on his pants.

Byakuya does the same, Makoto watches his face, golden hair slightly ruffled, icy eyes soft and relaxed, lips red from kissing. 

Makoto can't help but hope he sees this side of Byakuya more often.

Byakuya's eyes meet his, a soft and smitten gaze, and Makoto can practically feel that this won't be the last time.

After all, he is the ultimate lucky student, and occasionally his talent works in his favor.


End file.
